


Rara Avis

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [409]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9965462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: What does Tony's reflection say about him?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dont_hate_me01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/14/2000 for the word [rara avis](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/06/14/rara%20avis).
> 
> rara avis  
> A rare or unique person or thing.
> 
> This is a bonus drabble(not one of the normal 3 I'm posting a day) for dont_hate_me01 who has recently joined the crazy world of my drabbles and commented and kudoed quite a few of them.
> 
> This is also for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #121 Reflections.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Rara Avis

Tony stared at his reflection in the mirror. He’d heard some men spent a vast portion of time staring at themselves in the mirror while they were naked, but it wasn’t something Tony did. He had enough flaws when he was wearing clothes. He didn’t want to be reminded of all of them, every time he looked in the mirror, by looking in the mirror when he was naked.

You’d think Tony had problems with his body, but it wasn’t true. He didn’t mind other people looking at his naked body. He just couldn’t do it himself. Tony never considered himself a rara avis, but most others did. He may have made out to be a frat boy, party boy, but everyone he actually took home knew better.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
